


Игра в сравнения

by Honocho



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honocho/pseuds/Honocho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сверчки поют не для того, чтобы доставить удовольствие своей песней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра в сравнения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Comparison Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30327) by [glitterburn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn). 



Дворцовый зал для приемов, душный, освещенный светильниками и жаровнями, был переполнен людьми. Хиромаса сидел на коленях лицом к центру комнаты во втором ряду среди других дворян и пытался хоть сколько-нибудь сосредоточиться на пятой — или шестой? — игре в сравнения за этот вечер. Две придворные дамы держали в руках по отрезу шелка двойного окрашивания, настойчиво требуя у собравшихся гостей высказать мнение, который из шелков имеет самый правильный оттенок лаванды. 

Хиромаса моргнул, и огоньки свечей размылись. От тепла выпитого ранее вина клонило в сон. Может быть, если он ненадолго прикроет глаза, ему станет лучше? Хиромаса глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя аромат алоэ и гвоздики от благовоний, перебиваемый резким запахом пота соседей. Однако запах не был неприятным, и Хиромаса, пристроив подбородок на грудь, задремал, краем уха улавливая журчащую вокруг болтовню.

Хиромасе показалось, что прошло всего лишь мгновение, когда господин Кинсуэ толкнул его локтем в бок, чтобы разбудить. Всхрапнув, Хиромаса дернулся и поспешно попытался сесть ровно, но перестарался и завалился на другую сторону, прежде чем совладал с собой. Его придворная шапочка соскользнула вперед, но он успел подхватить ее обеими руками и водрузить обратно на макушку. 

Из-за ширмы по правую руку от Хиромасы раздался хор сдавленных женских смешков. Лицо его обдало жаром, щеки загорелись румянцем, и он съежился в своей придворной одежде из плотного черного шелка. Бросив еще один взгляд на ширму, Хиромаса заметил выглядывающий шлейф платья с вышитым узором из красных кленовых листьев на черно-серебряном фоне. Закрытый веер постучал по лежащей на полу ткани, затем поднялся, и невидимая рука раскрыла его наполовину.

Хиромаса улыбнулся темному силуэту дамы за ширмой, испытывая к ней чувство благодарности за тонкое кокетство. Даже если у него не было намерений следовать завуалированному зову, по крайней мере, это отвлечет его на весь остаток вечера, чтобы снова не заснуть.

Хиромаса уже не помнил повода этих посиделок. Хозяин, Левый министр, весь вечер пил и теперь сидел с остекленевшим взглядом, пока две следующих дамы демонстрировали свои отрезы шелка, на этот раз окрашенные в глубокий синий цвет. Оглядев комнату, Хиромаса был совершенно не удивлен, заметив нескольких господ, которые клевали носом или шепотом беседовали с соседями. Похоже, мало кто из мужчин следил за игрой хоть с малейшим интересом, однако, судя по оживленной болтовне за ширмами, дамы увлеченно дискутировали о качестве шелков и красителей. 

Сэймэй сидел на противоположной стороне комнаты, ближе к опущенным занавесям, скрывавшим почтенное собрание от любопытных взглядов из темноты сада. Время от времени ветер заставлял занавеси покачиваться и постукивать по полу, и Хиромасе было любопытно, неужели Сэймэй не чувствует сквозняка?

Казалось, тот ничего не замечал, его взгляд был прикован к отрезам окрашенного шелка. Сэймэй сидел настолько неподвижно, что Хиромаса задался вопросом, а не медитирует ли тот? А может, Сэймэй вообще спит с открытыми глазами? По крайней мере, было очень похоже на то. Хиромаса подумал, что ему стоит попросить у Сэймэя совета о таких способах медитации. У него самого была ужасная привычка засыпать на официальных собраниях, а извинение «Я медитировал» выглядело бы гораздо солиднее, нежели неловкое «Я заснул». 

Видимо, придворные дамы уловили отсутствие интереса к их синим шелкам и принялись обращаться к господам напрямую по именам, настырно требуя их мнения. Испуганные таким вниманием господа блеяли банальности и похвалы.

— Господин Сэймэй, — вдруг произнесла одна из дам, улыбаясь хорошо отрепетированной улыбкой. — Вы так пристально смотрите на шелк, будто вы мастер по окрашиванию. Может быть, вы решите, чья ткань имеет самый правильный цвет?

Услышав колкое замечание дамы, присутствующие зашептали и завозились. Забыв как дышать, Хиромаса поёжился с сочувственным смущением.

Сэймэй приподнял брови и совершенно спокойно ответил:

— С чего бы вам понадобилось мое скромное мнение? В вопросах вкуса я не судья.

— О, господин Сэймэй, как вы можете такое говорить! — придворная дама принялась играть на публику. — Всем хорошо известны ваши отношения с господином Хиромасой, а он славится изысканным вкусом и проницательностью во многих вещах. Учитывая близость ваших особенных отношений, господин Сэймэй, следовало ожидать, что хоть какая-то часть этих качеств господина Хиромасы… отразится и на вас.

Гости зашептались в восхищении, а дама возликовала и даже порозовела, воодушевленная своим успехом. 

Губы Сэймэя изогнулись в насмешливой улыбке, и он ответил:

— Сожалею, дамы, но я не могу судить о качестве окраса ваших тканей, поскольку здесь слишком скудное освещение. Разумеется, каждый знает, что определение правильных оттенков окраса должно происходить исключительно в полдень при ярком солнечном свете, а не ночью при свечах. Темнота и слабое освещение одурачивают всех нас.

Его ответ вызвал восхитительное, почти скандальное потрясение. Хиромаса был не единственным, кто пытался сдержать смех, и дама побледнела от унижения.

Судя по всему, Левый министр наконец осознал, что что-то происходит, и пробурчал сквозь дрему, помахав своей пустой чашечкой:

— Что, уже все закончилось?

Обе придворные дамы выглядели раздраженными.

— Нет, Ваше Превосходительство, это…

— А, вот и хорошо. Смотреть на ткани так утомительно, — Левый министр обозрел гостей с блаженной пьяной улыбкой на лице. — Следующая игра! Только не ткани! Что угодно, только не ткани! Как насчет пения?

По комнате пронесся стон. Левый министр был печально известен своим ужасным певческим голосом и отсутствием слуха так же, как и пристрастием к выпивке. На лицах гостей отразилось унылое смирение. Никто из них не осмелился бы извиниться и покинуть пирушку прямо сейчас: еще не наступил и час Крысы, а подобные собрания обычно продолжались до самого рассвета.

Чтобы предотвратить певческое состязание, Хиромаса привстал на коленях.

— Ваше Превосходительство, а почему бы нам не послушать пение сверчков? Оно приятно для слуха, и мы все бы порадовались. Многие из присутствующих здесь благородных дам и господ держат в своих покоях сверчков. Если бы они принесли их сюда, мы могли бы иметь удовольствие насладиться целым хором сверчков.

Левый министр окинул Хиромасу мутным взглядом.

— Сверчки, говорите? А что, хорошая мысль, господин Хиромаса! — он откинулся на подушку и хлопнул в ладоши. — Да, да, все, чьи покои расположены поблизости, сходите и принесите ваших сверчков. Мы устроим певческое состязание насекомых!

Больше половины гостей встали, пробормотав, что скоро вернутся. Люди стали пробираться к выходу, и Хиромасе досталось несколько благодарных взглядов. Он подозревал, что большинство из них скорее всего уже не вернется. Левый министр вряд ли заметил бы это: он был слишком занят, требуя принести еще вина.

Хиромаса вздохнул. Какая жалость, что у него в дворцовых покоях нет сверчка, и он не может отвертеться от обязанности досиживать до конца этого утомительного вечера. Его сверчки жили в филигранно сделанных бронзовых клеточках в доме, расположенном в юго-восточной части Хэйан-Кё. Стыдно сказать, но когда его сверчки исполняли прекрасные успокаивающие песни, Хиромасу сразу начинало клонить в сон, и он быстро засыпал, даже если был чем-то сильно озабочен или взволнован.

Он посмотрел на Сэймэя, который улыбался в своей обычной неотразимой и так выводящей из себя придворных манере. Хиромаса покраснел и срочно занял себя обрисовыванием узора на своей одежде пальцем. Слуги заново разлили вино и ходили по комнате, предлагая закуски, пока ушедшие придворные вновь присоединялись к компании вместе со своими сверчками. 

Зал наполнился трелями, стрекотом и щебетом сверчков. Левый министр выглядел довольным и вызывал каждого владельца сверчка показать своего питомца. Господа и дамы выстроились в линию, держа перед собой клеточки со сверчками, и на какое-то время изъявления восторгов присутствующих заглушили песню насекомых.

Хиромаса обошел всех и с интересом изучил клеточки. Многие придворные поселили своих сверчков в бронзовые, как и он сам, но некоторые предпочли медные. Один господин держал бамбуковую клеточку, и за тонкой решеточкой был виден его зеленовато-коричневый сосновый сверчок.

— Простота, — провозгласил придворный, — сверчок желает простоты, чтобы ничто не мешало ему сосредоточиться на чистоте тона своего звучания!

Эта мысль показалась Хиромасе несколько странной, но все остальные одобрительно закивали и поддержали господина с бамбуковой клеточкой.

Все, кроме Сэймэя, конечно, но на него никто не обращал внимания до тех пор, пока он с глубоким вздохом не поднялся и не подошел к придворным с клеточками. Не обращая внимания на их возмущенные взгляды, он прошелся вдоль линии, открывая дверцы клеточек. Спустя мгновение показались сверчки, поводили длинными усиками, словно ощупывая воздух вокруг, и затем начали выпрыгивать из клеточек на пол.

Хиромаса едва смог сдержать улыбку, когда насекомые начали скакать по залу. Их хозяева протестующе закричали и, толкаясь и падая друг на друга, принялись ловить своих питомцев. При виде этого Левый министр захохотал и захлопал в ладоши, особенно, когда два господина чуть не подрались друг с другом, заявляя свои права на одного и того же сверчка, а тот воспользовался моментом и удрал от обоих. 

Сэймэй спокойно стоял посреди созданного им хаоса. Он вытянул руку, и темно-коричневый сверчок запрыгнул ему на ладонь и зашевелил усами.

— В Китае, — сказал Сэймэй, и его голос заставил всех замолкнуть, — придворные заставляют своих сверчков сражаться и делают на них ставки.

— Какое безобразие! — выкрикнула дама из-за ширмы.

— Несомненно, — улыбнулся Сэймэй.

Он опустил руку, и сверчок шлепнулся на пол. С мгновение он сидел неподвижно, затем стремительно напал на ближайшего сверчка и стал с ним бороться.

Левый министр, путаясь в ногах, слез со своего возвышения, увлекшись новым развлечением. Придворные, и мужчины, и женщины, столпились вокруг и склонились, с азартом глядя на дерущихся сверчков. Хиромаса стоял и смотрел поверх их плеч, его внимание было целиком и полностью сосредоточено не на бое сверчков, а на Сэймэе, который следил за происходящим острым взглядом и молчал, пока коричневый сверчок не победил своего противника и не повернулся к следующему. То, как Сэймэй замер, внимательно наблюдая за сверчками, напомнило Хиромасе о его лисьей натуре, и он вздрогнул. 

В конце концов остался стоять только коричневый сверчок, хотя и потерял в боях ногу и сломал один ус. Пол был усыпан трупиками сверчков, радостное возбуждение придворных схлынуло, оставив после себя печаль. Все молчали. Несколько человек осели на пол и поникли.

— Сэймэй, — в ужасе поднял взгляд Хиромаса. — Коричневый сверчок убил всех остальных!

— Что поделать, такова их природа, — Сэймэй сделал какой-то жест, коричневый сверчок доковылял до него и запрыгнул ему на руку.

Хиромаса уставился на Сэймэя, улыбавшегося сверчку.

— Что ты собираешься с ним делать?

Прежде чем Сэймэй смог ответить, придворные вышли из скорбного оцепенения и загалдели все разом. Сверчок-победитель должен быть возвращен в свою клеточку — нет, в самую дорогую клеточку — или лучше даже в бамбуковую. Его нужно кормить деликатесами, чтобы поддерживать в нем боевой дух. И ему даже нужно давать по несколько капель вина. А на следующей неделе, когда отдохнет, он выступит против новых противников. Каждый придворный заявил, что именно в его покоях коричневому сверчку будет лучше всего.

Тут же начали делать ставки, которые быстро взлетели до небес. Левый министр предложил свою усадьбу к востоку от города. Другой господин поставил на кон честь своей младшей сестры. Хиромаса, не обращая никакого внимания на усиливающийся ажиотаж, подошел к Сэймэю, державшему на руке сверчка.

— Что ты будешь с ним делать?

— Отпущу на свободу, чтобы он нашел себе пару, — взглянул на него Сэймэй. — Ведь для него это единственная причина биться насмерть.

Хиромаса кивнул.

— А что с ним станет потом?

— Он умрет, — на мгновение Сэймэй задержал свой взгляд. Сверчок победоносно запел на высокой и чистой ноте, и Сэймэй улыбнулся. — Кто знает, Хиромаса, может статься, в следующем году ты услышишь песню его детей.

Пока гости продолжали галдеть и строить планы на сверчка, Сэймэй понес его на энгаву. Он остановился, чтобы приподнять занавес, поднырнул под него, и пение сверчка начало затихать по мере того, как Сэймэй удалялся в ночь.

Хиромаса долго смотрел ему вслед. Кажется, пирушка закончилась.


End file.
